god_handfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Fubuki風吹
Feel free to message me about anything regarding this wiki! -- Sqmtalk 12:36, 02.15.2014 ---- Greetings! Hey sqm! My name is Mike and I'm with Wikia's gaming ComDev team. I just wanted to say hi, and thank you for all the various contributions and edits you've made. I'm a big fan of the Dangan Ronpa wiki, and this God Hand wiki is shaping up nicely as well! You've got a good eye for design/page layout, and your template/css layouts are simple, effective, and display well on mobile, which is a huge plus. Anyway, I'm gonna spend some time learning from your stuff, and please don't hesitate to reach out to me or any of the other ComDev folks if you have any concerns or need help with anything. From the looks of it though, you've got everything under control haha. P.S. I'm a huge God Hand fan, any downsides to the PSN version on PS3, or should I stick to my PS2 copy? Cheers! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:57, May 7, 2014 (UTC) : Hi Mike! It's always nice to receive appreciation, especially if it's coming from a ComDev. :) I've always been a huge fan of God Hand, and it didn't take me much time to create the wiki. All the layout's been done with CSS (well, most of it), since the ThemeDesigner's not much of help when using shades of a similar color. That's my preference, though. ;) Right now, I need more content so as to increase the wiki's SEO. I usually get my hands on other projects, which keeps me busy; the primary reason why I'm not able to contribute here. :I hope it's not too much, but could you review the main page of the wiki? It'll be a great advice for me. And yes, I know, the right column does seem to be terrible when compared to the left one. I can't seem to find a proper image that can be used to design it accordingly. And yes, since I have the main page ads disabled, it looks fine for me. But I'm pretty sure it'll look ugly with the ads enabled, especially the height of the right column. : Hate to disappoint, but I've never actually played the PSN version of God Hand. So I can't really judge whether it's better or not. I heard it was pretty much the same, but still can't be sure. Regardless, I'd personally stick to the my PS2 version. ;) Oh, and since EmailUser is disabled, you might want to remove that from your signature. -- sqm talk 21:02, 05.07.2014 Hey there! Sorry about the super late response, been caught up with E3 planning n such, and totally blanked on checking your talk page since I'm used to getting notifications when my talk page is edited. My bad -_-; Front page doesn't actually look too bad with ads on, everything lines up just fine. I see how it's be hard to find a 300px length image for the right rail, but I dunno, it might work with just the yellow color background and some appropriate links. I realize those links may be hard to determine though since the wiki is still under construction. I usually pad out the right rail on developing wikis with Twitter widgets and the like, but since God Hand is a bit long in the tooth, that's prob a no go. Image sliders are kind of blah, and chat's also prob not of use, but I like the idea of linking to a let's play a la Danganronpa's main page via a column width image/button. Makes sense for an older game, esp one like God Hand that really shines when you see it in action. As for main page, a Content Navigation bar under the main image you have would probablly be a good idea; characters, roulette moves, bosses, etc. I think a lot of users tend to overlook the top nav bar since it's a bit busy and they get confused by the global nav above that. I think people are also more apt to click on nice big linked images than through the drop downs up top. Hope that helps a little! And no worries, about the PSN thing, was just looking for an excuse not to fish my PS2 out of the closet hehe. Also, the email thing in my sig is a leftover from a script we use that auto-generates profiles for us when we make an edit on a wiki, unfortunately it doesn't check to see if email user is enabled/disabled on the wiki. Cheers! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:29, May 14, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks for that! I wanted to add a talkback template sorta thing to your talkpage for notification, but it would've looked odd. It doesn't even exist. : Nevertheless, I'll definitely try the custom nav bar thing. For the right rail on the main page, I'll just look through Capcom's site for a wallpaper, resize it, and add it. But, it's still hard considering Capcom hardly ever uploads wallpapers (the one in the main page is an exception). But nothing's worth a try. I too have no interest in image sliders, unless they're restyled using CSS (an idea?). The main issue is the lack of high quality images. I can hardly find any image with a good quality (except the ones which Capcom uploaded). It would've helped if there were a few high quality gameplay images, which would fill in the custom nav bar on the main page. I'd just stick to the basics if all fail. P: : Again, many thanks for the response! Cheers, -- sqm talk 15:41, 05.16.2014 Hey Again, Yeah I imagine finding usable assets for the game is a huge pain, especially considering the game itself was not uh, the prettiest thing Capcom ever released haha. I uploaded some older stuff I pulled off of GamesPress, not sure if it'll be of much used to you, but figured I'd upload it anyways. But yeah, I nosed around for any of our big wikis that used css customized image slideshows and found approximately none, so yeah, might be time to bring that one up to our engineers/designers for a redesign. Anyways, good talking to you, and feel free to shoot me an email or whatnot in the future! mgrimm@wikia-inc.com Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:14, May 28, 2014 (UTC) : Hi! Thanks for all the uploads—I'm definitely using them for this wiki, and the main page. They're really of good quality. I'm more than happy to create detailed articles about all the remaining stuff now. Thanks a lot again! For the main page, I'd probably make some JS slider for featuring content and so on. And sure, I'll email you next time, since that would (probably) get me a much faster response. Cheers, -- sqm talk 12:07, 05.29.2014